Songs of the Future
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Set right after the final battle. Our heroes tell tales of life and love in the form of song parodies. ClR, DCh, EO, AP, NCe. COMPLETE
1. Returning to Expel

Returning To Expel  
  
Claude Kenni looked at his surroundings. His eleven companions and himself were suddenly back in the Shingo Forest. The Nedians were able to bring the dead planet back from the past, and save their lives.  
  
His mind suddenly turned to the Nedians' valiant sacrifice. 'They gave themselves up to save us all,' he thought, 'Without them destroying Nede and dying, the whole universe would have been obliterated. So why am I still sad.'  
  
But he knew his answer instantly. Their deaths were sad, albeit heroic. He was also still suffering from his father's death at the hands of Indalecio's energy beams.  
  
"Big Brother Claude," called a small voice, "What's gonna happen now?"  
  
Claude turned around to see Leon standing besides him. The young genius often tried to make himself look much bigger and braver than he really was. But this was a rare scene of fear for the young boy. "Well, we could always rebuild our lives on Expel. We'll all return to our homes and families." This stung Claude, for he had no way home.  
  
"What about you, Opera, Ernest, Noel, and Chisato?" asked Leon.  
  
Claude replied, "I'm sure we can find places to stay, that is if Opera and Ernest are both unable to repair their ships. I highly doubt Opera's will fly again, but Ernest's…"  
  
"Was wrecked by monsters," finished Leon, "He told me."  
  
"We'll stay here then. I kind of like it that way. On Earth, all I am is Ronixis and Iria Kenni's son, not Claude Kenni. Here, I'm just myself," answered Claude.  
  
"I can't truly go home either," admitted Leon, "Because my parents came here from another world before I was born. They snuck aboard a Federation ship, left their home, and went to Earth where they commandeered a ship for a joyride. Then, they ended up on Expel." He was so into his train of thought, he didn't notice he'd walked off without Claude.  
  
- - - -  
  
This was just a little prologue I cooked up to a series of parody songs I wrote. Each one delves into the minds of the SO2 characters, as they sing about the one they truly love, or answer their lover's song. Umm…well most of them, since there are two extra male characters. They're really just prequals to this weird collection of stories I cooked up. As always, R&R, but no flames. 


	2. Song of Science

**Leon D.S. Geeste—Song of Science  
(To the Tune of: "Standing Outside the Fire" by Garth Brooks)**

Leon was finally noticed that he'd lost Claude. "Well, I guess a song couldn't hurt about now. I mean, they do say that Pitch and Sense of Rhythm help you when you're down," he said.

**Verse 1  
**They say I'm weird, because I have these cat ears  
They all thought I was a freak and had no place in this word  
I called them fools, for not keeping an open mind  
And having to hurt others to feel tough as well  
But they'll never see the person that I am  
A genius who will better their lives

**Verse 2  
**The reason why, is I'm not an Expellian  
I'm what you'd call a Fellpool from a planet called Roak  
But I will live the life that I choose  
The path of a scientist who will help Expel evolve  
I'm felling most happy helping others  
Giving my knowledge to aid the common good

**Chorus  
**Science is what we need to make our lives better  
Life is not lived the way it was meant if you deny this fact

**Bridge  
**There's my love that is burning deep in my soul  
Wishing and waiting for me to grow  
Wanting to aid everyone  
On Expel with my knowledge

(Repeat Chorus x2)

Leon then said, "I'd better go. Big Brother Claude will be worried about me."

He then saw Ashton Anchors moving around in the forest. The young mercenary looked nervous about something or other. "Now, I'd better gather my wits. And no causing trouble you two," he told his two dragons, Gyoro and Ururun.

Leon laughed. 'Big Brother Ashton really likes Big Sister Precis,' he thought, 'Let's see what he does next.'

- - - -

Well, each song will end with a lead in to the situation in the next song. I figured it would be cute for Leon to sing about science, since he doesn't have anybody in this fic.


	3. Song to Say I Care

**Ashton Anchors—Song To Say I Care  
(To the Tune of: "I Want It That Way" by BSB)**

Ashton walked up to the young inventress Precis F. Neumann "Precis," he said, "I've got something that I need to tell you."

"What is it Ashton?" she asked.

Ashton replied, "I'll tell you in a song."

**Verse1  
**My heart is my gift to you my love  
Believe these words dear, my love is for you

**Verse 2  
**They say I'm crazy, because I'm possessed  
But you don't care my love is for you

**Chorus  
**Tell me why my heart crumbles for you. Tell me why I melt right before you  
Tell my why love makes me wanna say, "my love is for you"

**Verse 3  
**Am I, your angel, the one you love  
Yes I know it seems strange, my love is for you

(Repeat Chorus)

**Bridge  
**Now I can see that your heart has wings that will fly you wherever you please, yeah  
Can you show me how to fly just like you, to help me become free  
Your spirit is fire, burning in the night, your heart, your heart, your heart, your heart is made of gold  
My heart crumbles for you, I melt before you  
Love makes me wanna say, "my love is for you"

(Repeat Chorus x2)

'Cause my love is for you

Ashton then asked, "So what did you think?" Precis immediately jumped on him, and gave him a great big hug. Then, Gyoro and Ururun sweatdropped.

- - - -

Oh Precis, what are we ever going to do with you? She's so kawaii sometimes, but other times she gets on my nerves. Try giving her Bang Bang Attack and sticking her in the party being told to use all her MP. Scary thought. I could just picture Ashton as the poetic type, since he's into artsy things.


	4. Song of Mechanics

**Precis F. Neumann-Song of Mechanics  
(To the Tune of: "Vacation" by The Go Gos)**

After Ashton managed to get Precis off of himself, he asked, "Do you love me as well?"

Precis responded, "Well…

**Verse 1  
**You say I have my mind stuck on you  
Falling in love would bring us great joy  
But while we're away, I wish I'd stayed  
At home where all my machines are layin'

**Verse 2  
**Yes I'll give my heart to you in love  
I know it won't be just for fun  
I see a future bright, shining with our light  
A love so true where we'll be together

**Bridge  
**But remember, and don't forget  
My first love is always with me through every day

**Chorus  
**Mechanics all I ever wanted, mechanics making bombs  
Mechanics I can teach you too  
Mechanics all I ever wanted, mechanics making bombs  
Mechanics I can teach you too

Ashton was tempted to laugh. Every time he tried to perform mechanics, he always blew something up. "Can you really teach me Precis?" he asked.

Precis replied, "Of course silly, don't all lovers share their hobbies?"

(Repeat Bridge)

(Repeat Chorus)

Mechanics all I ever wanted, mechanics making bombs  
Mechanics I can teach you too

Ashton commented, "That was beautiful Precis." He then tried hard to hide his blush, but with Gyoro and Ururun laughing, it wasn't easy.

"Thanks," replied Precis, "It took me a long time to develop a good Pitch, and a Sense of Rhythm. I always did have a good Originality and Dexterity though."

"Wanna go out for hamburgers later?" asked Ashton.

Precis began jumping up in the air like a cheerleader. "Sure Ashy," she said. Gyoro and Ururun then sweatdropped.

- - - -

Thought Precis singing about her inventions would be cute. Although this doesn't look like it sets up to the next chapter, it actually does. Our next singer is watching Precis and Ashton. You'll see who it is next time.


	5. Song of Apology to Opera

**Ernest Raviard-Song of Apology to Opera  
(To the Tune of: "You May Be Right" by Billy Joel)**

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, Ernest Raviard was watching from the bushes. 'If Ashton can get Precis to like him,' he thought, 'Then I can surely apologize to Opera without her blowing me up.'

"Ernest, what's wrong?" asked Opera. She had been watching him for about five minutes now, and all he'd done was look around. Usually he would be talking about some kind of treasure or major artifact he found in the past.

Ernest said, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for running away before Opera. But please…understand what I am."

**Verse 1  
**Friday night I fixed my spaceship, Saturday took on supplies  
Sunday came and I left home for space  
I only left a note, to tell you I was ok  
And not to wait up for me that night

**Verse 2  
**I was stranded in the combat zone, on how to tell you of my love  
Because we're twelve whole years apart  
But now after what we've seen, and the power Noel can give  
I fell it's time to confide in you my feelings

**Chorus  
**But remember, I'm just a man, I'm not a god and I'm also not perfect  
Think of this, before you love me, I love you so but for all I'm worth, I'm just a man

**Verse 3  
**Remember how I found you there, alone and just your family's heir  
I told you all my jokes to make you smile  
I knew you needed a man, who could serve two purposes  
As a friend and lover to keep you happy for awhile

**Verse 4  
**Now think of all the years you've tried to escape your life of fame and fortune  
I'll help you make your secret getaway  
We'll stay here on Expel, with all of our new friends  
What your mother don't know won't hurt you at all

(Repeat Chorus)

Opera laughed at his comments. "You know," she said, "It takes a real man to admit that he's sorry to a woman like that."

"So I'm man enough?" asked Ernest.

Opera replied, "Do Nedians have long, pointy ears?"

(Repeat Chorus)

I love you so buy I'm just a man (x6 to fade out)

"Ernest, I…" began a blushing Opera.

Ernest asked, "What is it Opera?"

- - - -

What I mean by "the power Noel can give," is my theory on Nedian life force. There's a special spell that can make a person young forever, and only die of wounds. I made it up because Narl acted like he knew Rena's mom when he talked about her. Since the Heraldic Weapons Facility was blown up 700,000,000 years ago, he must have been alive for a long time. Oh, and Opera seems like the type to say one of those no duh comments in response to Ernest's statements. Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't flame me about it.


	6. Song of Why I Love Ernest

**Opera Vectra-Song of Why I Love Ernest  
(To the Tune of: "You Win My Love" by Shania Twain)**

Opera then said, "I understand, and I really love you." She then gave Ernest a kiss. When she was done, Opera smiled at him.

**Verse 1  
**I love your adventurous way and you love of old mysteries  
In you ol' spaceship goin' round the whole universe

**Verse 2  
**It's all a girl could want, to go places she has never been  
And the man that can take her is the only one she'll ever love

**Bridge  
**Oh, you've already won it, this heart I offer  
We went farther, farther, away from home  
Where I saw, where I saw my freedom

**Chorus  
**I truly see, you're my true love  
The only one I want for life  
Together, forever that's us  
The love we share won't ever die

**Verse 3  
**Don't you worry Ernest my mamma don't have to know  
I'll leave it all on Opal so we can stay here on Expel

(Repeat Bridge)

(Repeat Chorus)

Ernest then asked, "So do you accept me?"

Opera sighed at his statement. He sure wasn't catching the big picture easily. "Do Fellpools live on Planet Roak?" she asked back.

**Verse 4  
**I want a child of our own, who will look just like you  
He'll have a spirit for adventure in this world of ours

(Repeat Bridge)

(Repeat Chorus)

You're my true love (x8 fading out)

At that moment, Ernest leaned in closer to Opera. They closed their eyes, and began to kiss each other passionately.

- - - -

Another song where the next one continues where this one left off. Oh, and if you're wondering, Opal is Opera's kid sister. You can see her on the Ernest and Bowman ending (I've never seen it, but I read a list of all the endings with descriptions).


	7. Nineh's Song

**Bowman Jean-Nineh's Song  
(To the Tune of: "Every Now and Then" by Garth Brooks)**

"Hey guys, how's it going?" called Bowman Jean, "Especially you Opera gorgeous." He was perhaps the most tactless member of the team.

Opera brought up her Kaleidoscope. "Don't you barge in on us again, you perv," she called. She prepared to lock and load.

Ernest asked, "What would your wife say if she caught you roving?"

Bowman replied, "I rove, because I miss Nineh when I'm traveling." His mind then ran down that old track of his love for her.

**Verse 1  
**I went down, to the Sanctuary. Monster howls coming upon the wind  
I wanted to finish and return home. Yes I miss Nineh so, everytime I'm gone

**Verse 2  
**The other day I saw a girl, back on Nede. With blue hair and brown eyes  
And for the briefest moment I thought she'd come along. Yes I miss Nineh so, everytime I'm gone

**Chorus  
**It gets hectic, running the store. But when I come home I feel relaxed  
While I hold her tight in my arms. Then when I'm gone I miss her so

**Verse 3  
**I heard a song on the radio in Giveaway. The same one we sang on our wedding day  
And when the song was over I broke down. Yes I miss Nineh so, everytime I'm gone

(Repeat Chorus)

**Verse 4  
**I was crying all that night, when I heard the news. Talked to my heart and wished I could explain  
Why I failed to save her from a ghastly fate. Yes I miss Nineh so, now that she's gone

Bowman sighed. He was thinking about when they learned of Expel's destruction at the hands of the Ten Wise Men. A tear fell down his cheek.

"Now she's alive," reminded Ernest, "Thanks to the Time Shift."

Bowman said, "I'm going to her…after I help Celine with her problem."

"What's wrong?" asked the two Tetragenes

"She's been spacey lately, see for yourself," replied Bowman. When Opera and Ernest looked, they saw Celine sighing in a nearby clearing.

- - - -

That's just like Bowman to ruin a tender moment. I once said that the easiest characters to write are 1) drunks, and 2) playboys. Well, Bowman's a playboy, but I've never tried an Opera's Drunk scene yet. Probably because I haven't written a comedy piece yet.


	8. Song of a Hidden Heart

**Celine Jules-Song of a Hidden Heart  
(To the Tune of: "Sometimes" by Britney Spears)**

Celine then began speaking a monologue. "I wonder why I'm so attracted to him? I mean, he's such a, how should I put it…girly boy. And he probably is in love with Rena or Chisato, not me. But still, I can' help but wish…

**Verse 1  
**He holds my heart in his hands, his gentleness makes me blush uncontrollably  
It's not that I don't want it all, it's that he probably loves another girl

**Bridge  
**I wanna believer his heart is for me but I'm uncertain  
But if he really wants me, I'll know by his words and his smile

**Chorus  
**Sometimes love comes, sometimes it goes. Sometimes it scares me so  
But all I really want is him in my arms, showing me love  
Together all day and night (please let him feel like that)

**Verse 2  
**I'm usually not this shy, but his smile makes me want to hide  
I hope that I can make him see, my heart is his if he'll only say

(Repeat Bridge)

(Repeat Chorus w/o words in parenthesis)

(Repeat last two lines of Chorus)

Just tell him how you feel is advice I should heed  
He can love me and I'll love him, and our world'll be bright and new

Celine sighed again, "Oh if only I could tell him." It was not the normal words you'd hear from the young sorceress, and she caught the stares of all her friends.

'What's wrong with Celine?' thought Noel Chandler, the Nedian Zoologist. She was perhaps the last person in the group to act that way.

(Repeat Chorus x2 w/o words in parenthesis)

(Repeat last two lines of Chorus w/o parenthesis)

(Repeat Chorus)

Noel came up to Celine and said, "Celine that was beautiful. And you know I'm a great judge of art and culture."

Celine blushed at his approach. 'Now or never,' she thought. "Noel, I didn't see you. Listen, I've got to tell you something…I love you," she replied.

- - - -

Noel and Celine?! Before you all have heart attacks, I ran out of guys. I'm a big believer in Rena/Claude, Chisato/Dias, Opera/Ernest, and Precis/Ashton. That left no one but Bowman, Leon, and Noel, since I only do in-party relationships, unless the game says otherwise (and since this can say whatever you want…). Leon was to young, and Bowman was already married, so that left only Noel. Ok, this rant is over.


	9. Song to Clear Up a Misunderstanding

**Noel Chandler-Song to Clear up a Misunderstanding  
(To the Tune of: "Don't Close Your Eyes" by Alan Jackson)**

Noel was shocked. He couldn't believe that Celine could love him, since she was one of the toughest girls he knew. "Y…you do?" he asked, shocked, "I didn't think you'd ever love me."

Celine replied, "I had the same fear. I thought you were in love with either Rena or Chisato, since you were all of the same race."

"Just because they're Nedians too, doesn't make me love them. We're the last, so there's no use trying to keep a dying race afloat," he stated.

**Verse 1  
**I know that you thought, they were on my mind  
The ones I would ask, to become my bride  
But I understand, they have others to love  
Ones more suited to them, than me

**Chorus  
**But you're different than anyone, just like me into Heraldry  
Celine you are the one that I love, we'll find happiness in each other's arms  
So we'll become a perfect pair, in everyone's eyes

**Verse 2  
**I thought myself a fool spendin' all of my time  
Looking for a way, to enter your mind  
I thought every girl was just the same  
Until I met you, and learned who you were

(Repeat Chorus x2)

(Repeat last line of Chorus)

"Wonderful Noel darling," commented Celine.

Noel replied, "You're such a sweetie."

"Thanks…hey!" said Celine, "What's Chisato doing over there with Dias?"

- - - -

Well, I did find something Noel and Celine have in common. So I guess this wasn't a totally messed up pairing. Noel's comment was basically referring to how he feels about being the last male Nedian, he doesn't need the responsibility of reviving their race. Besides, pulling Chisato off Dias is only slightly easier than steeling meet from a lion. And Rena's been with Claude too long to stop now.


	10. Song For Dias's Sorrow

**Chisato Madison-Song for Dias's Sorrow  
(To the Tune of: "Last Worthless Evening" by Don Henley)**

Dias Flac was sitting on a rock, looking at a picture he kept by himself constantly. It was Cecille's portrait—also known as Portrait M. A tear slid down his face as he looked at the sister he'd lost. Suddenly, Dias heard a voice asking, "What's wrong Dias?"

When he turned around, he saw Chisato Madison standing there. The young reporter looked as if his problem was the biggest scoop she'd ever seen. "Go away…just leave me be," he replied.

Chisato looked hurt. She was only trying to help. "Hey, it's ok if you tell me what's going on," she stated, "I mean, I've always known you were holding some kind of sorrow deep inside.

**Verse 1**  
I know how you feel tonight, with your family gone for good  
It's been over two years since then, and you're still not quite yourself  
I feel the same way too you know, with Nede dead and gone  
All of my people wiped out in a cruel way

**Verse 2  
**I've seen you depressed before, and it breaks my heart  
You're looking like if you had your wish, you'd be dead as well  
Such thoughts just make me cry, 'cause there's worth in your life  
So no I got up the nerve to walk up to you and say

**Chorus  
**I'll give you my shoulder to cry on now. Just give me a chance to show you how to live anew  
I'll give you my shoulder to cry on now. And we'll both find comfort in each other's arms

**Verse 3  
**Every night it's the same old thing in your lonely room  
I catch a faint glimpse of you sometimes, but you're disillusioned  
Drowinin' in your pain, sorrow, and anguish  
Dias please cut it out, because I'm here for you, I'm here for you

(Repeat Chorus)

The world keeps turnin', turnin', turnin', turnin' around (x4)

**Verse 4  
**Look how Rena felt when she learned of her past  
But she moved on with the help of Claude's tender words  
I know you're just afraid that you'll lose me to death as well  
I can take care of myself baby, so don't worry anymore

(Repeat Chorus x2)

"Thanks Chisato," said Dias, "For being patient. I know I've been quite difficult because of my sorrows." He then gave her an award-winning smile.

Chisato replied, "It's ok, your life has been hard. I figured all you needed is a friend to help get you through these trying times."

- - - -

Another song written. Tune in next time for Dias's full reaction to Chisato's song. What can I say, those two are just to sweet together.


	11. Song of a Warrior in Love

**Dias Flac-Song of a Warrior in Love  
(To the Tune of: "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor**)

Dias turned to Chisato, and told her, "Chisato, I've always been fond of you." At that moment, his whole face turned red.

"Dias?!" replied Chisato. His words had come as a complete shock to her. She'd been expecting a gruff thank you at the most.

"I'd like to say," he continued, "I love you."

**Verse 1  
**It rose up, this flame in my heart, as I traveled the world  
Flames of anger washing over this man and his will to move on

**Verse 2  
**It was hard when Rena called me to join in her quest  
In the end it was good for me I met you and I now can survive

**Chorus  
**I'm a warrior in love with you, rising up to protect you from harm  
And the flames of battle can't keep us apart when I carry the soul of a warrior

**Verse 3  
**So many days, I wrestled with how to tell you I care  
Finally I can free my soul thanks to all of the things I have seen

(Repeat Chorus)

"Do you mean it?" asked Chisato. She had longed for Dias's love for so long, that getting it now seemed like one of those dreams where you'd wake up right at the good part.

"Why else would I say it?" asked Dias in a joking voice that didn't suit his usual demeanor, "Dumb pranks are Bowman's job, not mine."

"Hey! What was that about," complained Bowman.

**Verse 4  
**Risin' up is where it will go, this love that we longed for  
I won't forget, the promise we'll make on our wedding day

(Repeat Chorus)

Bowman began to count on his hands. At once, he exclaimed, "That comes to a total of four couples in our group. Plus I've got Nineh waiting back home."

"Whose still single?" asked Dias, who'd not seen every one else's confessions.

"Rena and Claude," replied Bowman, "Our two star crossed lovers. Oh, and Leon, but he's too young to go out with a girl anyway."

"Speaking of Rena…what's wrong with her? She's been watching us with a forlorn look in her eyes," responded Chisato.

- - - -

Rena and Claude next. Of course I'd write my favorite couple last. As the expression goes, you always save the best for last. Also, a few special treats after they're done.


	12. Song For Claude

**Rena Lanford-Song for Claude  
(To the Tune of: "Heart of the Matter" by Don Henley)**

"I can't believe that all my friends are hooking up," exclaimed Rena, "Except…oh Claude." She began to think of the love she had longed for, ever since she'd met him.

**Verse 1  
**I've got a tale to tell that you never would believe, but it happened just the same  
Past present and future were intertwined and my mind's a haze  
I was sent away from my home, my past was left behind, my present is a world of bliss  
Future uncertain, death screaming in my ears, millions gone in an instant, evil had its day

**Bridge 1  
**I'm falling in love with one young man, but he doesn't notice  
The more I love, the more I hold it in, all the fears I've always had are coming to life

**Chorus 1  
**I've been wondering how to tell him I care, that he's so special, my Hero of Light  
Like I knew he would be, I love him, I love him, even if, even if, I keep it inside

**VERSE 2  
**I ended up back home, the place where I was born, looking for myself  
When I finally found it, I was so distraught, that I ran away  
He came for me, to lift my spirits high, he succeeded, and let my cry  
Then Nede was destroyed & we went back to Expel where we live with the fact that many more have died

**Bridge 2  
**I'm learning to live with my past now, but I miss my people  
Mirage and Narl, Marianna too, they died unnecessarily, I wish they were here

**Chorus 2  
**Now there's only three Nedians left, Noel's with Celine and Chisato loves Dias  
While I pine for Claude, tell him, tell him, my heart says he loves me too and I'll be in his arms'

**Interlude  
**Precis has Ashton, and Opera's with Ernest, Nineh's waiting for Bowman to return  
I have to tell Claude how I really feel, so if he goes to Earth, he'll take me along

(Repeat Choruses 1and 2)

I love him, I love him (x3) So I can, get it off my chest  
I love him, I love him (x2 fading out)

A single tear fell down the Nedian girl's cheek. "I must tell him," she vowed, "Claude…" Then, Rena went off in search of her love.

- - - -

This was the first song I wrote. Of course it ended up near the back of the lineup. Well, I had to make my favorite couple dramatic.


	13. Song of Senses

**Claude C. Kenni-Song of Senses  
(To the Tune of: "Shy Girl" by O-Town)**

Claude meanwhile was still looking for Leon. But suddenly, he heard Rena calling his name. "What is it Rena?" he asked.

Rena took that moment to say, "I love you."

"I know," replied Claude, "I love you too."

"How did you know when I never told you?" questioned Rena.

Claude answered, "You're face said it all."

**Verse 1  
**Livin' in this village you were wonderin' who you'd love  
You think words tell all when speaking with your friends

**Verse 2  
**When you met me you thought I was the one  
Even though you didn't say, I saw how you moved

**Bridge  
**You wonder why I'd love you when you were a village gal  
But Rena don't you realize, the kind of girl, you really are

**Chorus  
**Your soul is written on your face, a Nedian tried and true with healing powers  
Wishing for this young man's love, now he's giving it to you, isn't that enough  
I'll show you love, like you've never seen in your life girl

**Verse 3  
**I saw it in how you worried for me on El  
And when you were cryin' at the Research Facility

(Repeat Bridge)  
(Repeat Chorus)

**Interlude  
**Now we're back on Expel after a long time away  
Rena don't worry about despair yet, as our lives have now just begun

(Repeat Chorus x2)

"Thanks Claude," said a starry-eyed Rena. She moved closer to him, and the two young lovers entered a loving embrace.

"Remember," stated Claude, "No matter what, I'll always be with you." Her lips began to move towards his, as they prepared to share their first kiss. But no sooner than they started, the sound of clapping was heard throughout the forest.

- - - -

All right, whoever interrupted this poignant moment is going to pay. Just kidding. I have a knack for interrupting romantic scenes with something else for the sake of comedy.


	14. A Lover's Song

**Rena Lanford, Chisato Madison, Precis Neumann-A Lover's Song  
(To the Tune of: "The Search is Over" by Survivor)**

Rena looked around to see everyone else cheering and clapping. She began to seethe at the ruined kiss. "What? Why are the ten of you watching us?" she asked.

Bowman, who had gotten everyone to spy, replied, "Now all of us are hooked up with someone. Except for Leon that is." He then gave the kid a noogie.

"I'm only twelve," fumed an angry Leon, "I'm too young for girls."

Rena looked shocked. "Leon, you're never too young for love. Listen, love is easy to find, if you only look around you."

**Verse 1 (Rena)  
**The first day I saw you, I wondered if you're real. You came at the right time to heal my aching heart  
I was always thinking of the love I felt inside, I was so shy about how I felt

**Chorus (Rena)  
**I was wishing that my dream would come true and you were the prince I was looking for  
Now I look into your eyes the future's so much cleared, our love is stronger than anything else

Chisato got all excited at the idea Rena had. "I like that story Rena. But here's my take on my love for Dias."

**Verse 2 (Chisato)  
**I thought I was dreaming the day I saw your face so full of worldly sorrow, I knew I could help  
I silently wondered how would you react to the touch I offered you could you really care

(Chisato Repeat Chorus)

**Bridge (All)  
**Now the sorrow's far behind me with happiness ahead, broken hearts lie in another world  
Now love's here, no fear hidden in my eyes, we'll get each other through these times

"Me next, me next," called Precis, as she jumped up and down. Everyone started to sweatdrop. Gyoro and Ururun traded sighs.

Rena replied, "Sure Precis, just stop whining."

**Verse 3 (Precis)  
**Everyone believed, my dad and I were weird, my biggest fear of all was I'd never fall in love  
So when I saw you smiling I knew you didn't give a care about the stories other people told

(Precis Repeat Chorus)

"Love conquers all," stated Opera.

"Right Opera darling," replied Celine, "I heartfully agree."

Rena said, "And no matter what, true love can never be taken away."

- - - -

Here's the first of three extra songs I wrote. They're mainly to put a certain plot point down for a future fic I'm doing. Also, some more romance.


	15. Song of Undying Affection

**Rena Lanford-Song of Undying Affection  
(To the Tune of: "Dreaming" by Blondie)**

"Tell me more Big Sister Rena," pleaded Leon, "Tell me more about you and Big Brother Claude. I just love stories."

"Well…how should I put this?" wondered Rena. At once, an idea came to her.

**Verse 1  
**When I met you in Shingo Forest, you could tell I was a special girl  
You asked me what's my pleasure a sunset or a starry night  
I want to see the stars, with you in my arms holding you tight, arms holding you tight

**Verse 2  
**I don't want to live in shadows of you or of my foster mom  
My past I set out to discover while solving a mystery  
Of Expel's perils with you by my side

**Bridge  
**Celine, Precis and Ashton, Bowman, Opera and Ernest were on our side during our travels  
Leon, Dias, Noel, and Chisato joined us after that, on Nede…the Wisemen died

**Verse 3  
**I look into you eyes now, you return my gaze of happiness  
Imagine us on our wedding day holding each other so tight  
We'll pave a road of gold to brighten up our future together, future together  
Future together…together

"So Leon," asked Rena, "Do you get it now?"

Leon replied, "Well…no. Let's try again in a few years."

Suddenly, Chisato's Nedian ears perked up at something. Naturally, a Nedian could hear things much better and farther away than most other races, but Chisato happened to have above average hearing by even Nedian standards. "Wait! I hear something. I'll go check it out," she stated. Then, the young reporter snuck through the forest. What she saw, shocked her.

- - - -

What did Chisato see? I'll tell 'ya next time. Probably not what you'd expect it to be.


	16. Song of a New Life

**Reema Lani, Victoria Mirage, Marianna Zennith-Song of a New Life  
(To the Tune of: "End of the Innocence" by Don Henley)**

When Chisato looked through the underbrush, she saw what looked like an entire cadre of Nedians in a clearing. But that was impossible, only she, Noel, and Rena were still alive. She began to form a theory. 'Let's see…Indalecio had a Quadratic Sphere, and Rena had a key. Could it have been possible for the two to react, amplified by our sorrow at the loss of the Nedian race?'

After looking for awhile, she spotted Mayor Narl along with Marianna and Mirage. She moved in closer, to better hear their conversation.

"What can we do?" complained Mirage, "We were all supposed to die with Energy Nede."

"How can we live without our guard barrier?" asked Marianna.

Both women turned to Narl for the answer. But he stated, "Don't look at me, I'm at a loss as well. I haven't been in an uncontrolled space since I was a boy during the war."

"Don't be so glum," called an unknown voice. Up came a woman with short blue hair and eyes. She was in a lab coat, and had her glasses sticking out of her pocket.

Chisato nearly jumped out of her seat. 'But that's Dr. Lani. She's been dead 700-million years. That's it, now I've got to see a doctor myself.'

Apparently, the trio had the same idea. At once, they shockingly announced, "Dr. Lani you're alive?!" Narl grabbed her hand to make sure it wasn't a hallucination they'd all received from the trip.

Reema laughed. "It's a long story. But look…we can survive. I can teach you all how to live again away from our old safeguards."

**Verse 1 (Reema)  
**Remember when we spent our lives inside a cage we made ourselves  
Didn't have a care in the world, protected for our entire lives  
But happily ever after fails and now we're on a whole new world  
Beginning our lives anew, a fresh start in our minds

**Bridge 1 (Reema)  
**But I've been down that road before, it's not as bad as that  
We'll sit and watch real clouds go by and feel real sun on our skin

**Chorus 1 (Reema)  
**You can make your lives the way you want let your souls be wild and free  
No need to be on defense, welcome to, welcome to true innocence

At this, Mirage snapped her fingers. "Hey," she beamed, "I get what Reema's saying."

**Verse 2 (Mirage)  
**Oh, beautiful technology will be the hope we all need  
We can turn anything into swords to protect us from the demon kind  
Anything we wish can become a reality with science  
Even make a starship to carry us away

**BRIDGE 2 (MIRAGE)  
**But I know some people who can help us in our glory quest  
This planed may be primitive, but it's beginning to evolve

**CHORUS 2 (MIRAGE)  
**The Neumann's work on mechanics, the Geestes are Heraldic scientists  
We'll keep our own lifestyle, it'll be, it'll be true bliss

For some reason, Marianna found Mirage's singing pretty funny. "All the hope we Nede?" she questioned, "What are you on girl?"

"N-E-E-D, not N-E-D-E. Do you want me to give your ears a checkup?" Mirage quipped back at her friend.

Reema stepped in before they started to fight. She stated, "Oh Marianna, you ruined a good pun. I thought it was pretty cute."

"Sorry," replied Marianna. Her face then turned beet red. "Just let me sing the next part of the song. I've got a good idea."

"Knock your socks off," called the others in unison. Reema accepted some popcorn from the tub that Narl had somehow acquired when Mirage and Marianna's catfight nearly occurred.

**Verse 3 (Marianna)  
**Sharpen swords and done your helms monsters could be anywhere  
You can blow them into dust, with your Heraldic spells  
Bows, Fists, Guns, and staffs are pulled out from your hiding place  
It's gonna be like old times now, before we were sealed away

**Chorus 3 (Marianna)  
**Just lay your hand onto your hilt, and monster blood spills all around you  
It's not to hard, give it a try, we can become, we can become like we used to be

Narl took his hand out of the popcorn and began to clap. He called, "Excellent ladies, excellent." From her hiding place, Chisato sweatdropped.

"I will survive," stated Mirage.

Reema joked, "Just don't sing it." When her friends all looked at her weirdly, she stated, "It's an old disco song from planed Earth. That's where I've been hiding for about a thousand years."

Suddenly, Chisato couldn't contain herself any longer. She jumped out of her hiding place behind a bush, and said, "Oh wow, Reema Lani is alive and so are all the other Nedians. This is the best scoop ever, I'll call it…'The Quadratic Miracle'."

"Why me," groaned Narl, Mirage, and Marianna. They all knew what happened when Chisato got that look in her eye. Reema just stared.

- - - -

If you must know, this is slightly AU. But in the endings for the couples I chose, the death of the Nedians is never really mentioned (at least I don't think so, I've only read summaries of these endings b/c Iseria Queen is getting me annoyed so I put the game aside for awhile). I'll explain how Rena's mom got here in the next chapter, an epilogue of sorts.


	17. The Explanations

The Explanations  
  
Before Reema could ask what she was doing, Chisato was all over her with questions. "Chisato Madison, reporter for the Nede Chronicle. Tell me doctor, how did you survive the explosion at your factory? How did you spend your last 700-million years? And why did you come to Expel?"  
  
"Answer her Reema," replied Narl, "If you don't Chisato will just get even more persistent. I've known her for about 180 years now, and she's always been that way. Besides…I'm interested too."  
  
Reema stated, "Ok, you win. Well, after sending my daughter away from the facility, one of my men came running for me to get inside the bunker. In it, he'd stored three ships for escape in case of a problem. One was a personal ship for me and my attendant/assistant Horace, one was for the general factory staff, and the last was his own that he'd use as a gunnery."  
  
Chisato was scribbling notes on her pad, when Rena and Claude came up. "What in Tria's name did you get into this time?" asked Rena.  
  
"Only the scoop of the century," beamed Chisato, "I mean, what else will you call two amazing survival stories from those…" but she was interrupted by Reema, after the woman noticed Rena leaning against a tree.  
  
"My baby girl is still alive, I feared she would rot away on some unnamed planet," she called.  
  
After a few mother/daughter tender embraces, Chisato questioned, "When are we ever going to return to this interview?"  
  
"Sorry, got carried away," replied Reema, "Anyway, it turned out our rescuer was actually the one who'd sabotaged the experiment. He'd fallen in love with me, and wanted everything I held dear out of my life so I'd turn to him. My husband's death while I was back on Nede having Rena wasn't the accident we all thought it was. It was actually the first part of the scheme. Well, his one gun turned out to be a device to open rifts in the time/space continuum. So he used it to knock Rena's capsule and the other ship in it to the future. My guess would be that the ship left the portal at the least 5,000 years before the capsule on account of its greater mass. Well, I've spent all my time since that incident fleeing my enemy and searching for the capsule and/or ship, but have turned up empty. Then, I crash landed on a planed called Earth about a thousand years ago. It took me a long time to find a ship I could use for my travels because I couldn't risk coming out of the shadows to often. But I ended up befriending a few Federation members, and even trained a young woman in Heraldic science, so they helped me out."  
  
"More hidden Nedians out there," mused Chisato. Her eyes were already showing her usual signs of a new story.  
  
Narl replied, "We can do nothing about the enemy or the missing ship, but for the time being, we'll just live here on Expel. We can use parts from Reema's craft to eventually build a new ship in order to bring our whole race to the stars, and to a new home."  
  
"My Federation friends could help with that," stated Reema, "They can take the Nedians in. We just can't alert the civilians of this planet of our work.  
  
Rena smiled at her mother. "It may take awhile, but I'm sure we can use the forest as a base of operations. Then, once our rescuers arrive…on to Earth."  
  
- - - -  
  
I'll be making a sequel to this, where they go to Earth and have a run in with Reema's old stalker. Now, for my thank yous. First, to Enix and Tri- Ace for the excellent game and excellent characters I'm borrowing. Then, to all the bands and artists whose songs are parodied here. Umm…and several variety sights that made me think about trying the game to begin with. See you next fic. 


End file.
